Nice Receive
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: A collection of fics cross-posted from my tumblr. Any prompts, any characters, any genres, any pairings. Ch7: Ennotana; ch8: Kinonari, set in the BoaF AU.
1. hanayaha

**Nice Receive**

A Haikyuu! fic collection

by mew-tsubaki

Note for all chapters: The _Haikyuu!_ characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. This is a drabble collection, with possibly some oneshots mixed in, of things I write on tumblr (sometimes as an ask, sometimes just because). ;] Read, review, and enjoy!

\- ^-^3

prompt: ask meme request for yurika-schiffer (this post on my tumblr: 136770320258/ 25-with-hanayaha-or-16-with-matsuwata-uvu)

pairing: established!Hanamaki/Yahaba

\- ^-^3

 _"it's been a long time since i saw your smile"_

He's been away for far too long (months, oh no!), and it doesn't feel quite right to walk back onto the court (well, just the bleachers) as he peers down at the crowd of athletes, searching for his family (his old team…but really, that one person who matters the most).

When Hanamaki's eyes land on #6, his heart speeds up for just a second and he thinks he might break into an impish grin if #6 turns around and sends him a disapproving glare…but that #6 turns, sees him, and waves, and Hanamaki's excitement wears off. Whoops. Wrong player. So he scans the sea of white and aqua for #1 instead.

Yahaba's already staring his way when his eyes find him, and Yahaba stifles a laugh behind his hand. Dammit. He knew Hanamaki would look for the wrong jersey. Worse yet, Yahaba presses two fingers to his lips and blows his senpai a kiss because Yahaba Shigeru is a Sassy Little Shit and the only person who seems to troll Hanamaki instead of being trolled _by_ Hanamaki. (Okay. So Matsukawa trolls him, too, but that's different. Best friends and boyfriends are two totally different concepts.)

Still, Hanamaki, cheeks entirely likely a darker shade of pink than his hair, pretends to catch said kiss in his palm, turning his head to the left while discretely pressing the kiss to his jaw—and almost missing.

Yahaba barks with laughter down on the court, and Kyoutani and Watari and the rest look at their silver-haired captain with fright because, hey, it's _scary_ when Yahaba's this jovial. But then the respite ends, and warm up begins, and Aoba Johsai is raring to go and wipe the floor with Datekougyou here at the Interhigh prelims.

The team under Yahaba's captaincy is fantastic, no doubt about it. They lead Datekou in the first set by four points and win by three. The second set is tougher and goes into the mid-twenties but ends with Seijou's win. A triumphant cry erupts, mixing players' voices with fans', and Hanamaki's feet carry him downstairs before his mind catches up with his body.

"Not too bad this year, yeah?" Yahaba teases him out in the hallway as Seijou members catch their breath and recharge before their next match later in the day.

"Amazing," Hanamaki agrees, and he reaches for Yahaba, wanting to run his hand through the titanium-colored locks…but knowing where they are and being aware of the lack of privacy.

The new captain seems to sense this, as he leans his head to the right, near Hanamaki's hand, giving him a "Well, what are you waiting for?" expression. There's nothing in his face chastising Hanamaki for staying away after graduation despite not heading off to university. There's nothing in his impatient scowl that shows disgust at Hanamaki coming and slacking off by watching them play instead of looking for a job as he should be spending his time. There's nothing in Yahaba's eyes that screams anything but "God, it's good to see you in person, Sexy." And it makes Hanamaki chuckle and decide to hell with their audience.

"It's been a long time since I saw your smile," he breathes against Yahaba's lips, satisfied by the moan he draws from Yahaba, the sound of Kyoutani's girlish shriek at having to witness it, and the apology Watari doles out to the coaches perhaps a bit too promptly. He really _has_ been away for far too long.

\- ^-^3

 **Hanayaha is always going to have a special place in my heart…**

 **-mew-tsubaki :')**


	2. matsuwata

**Nice Receive**

A Haikyuu! fic collection

by mew-tsubaki

\- ^-^3

prompt: ask meme request for yurika-schiffer (this post on my tumblr: 136770320258/ 25-with-hanayaha-or-16-with-matsuwata-uvu)

pairing: Watari/Matsukawa

\- ^-^3

 _"oh… sorryomgwrongnumber"_

Watari sighed at the piece of paper he held in his hands. A reunion? Really? What was Oikawa thinking? Didn't he know people had lives and families now? Besides, reunions were supposed to be held on years that were multiples of five. And it was already six years after Oikawa and the other third years' graduation. So five for Watari, Yahaba, and Kyoutani. Only four for Kindaichi and Kunimi and the rest of the first years.

Sighing again, he put the letter and the envelope down on the tiny, square wooden table he had to use as both a dinner table and a desk most nights in his ridiculously small city apartment and pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled through the list of names quickly and dialed Yahaba.

Four rings. "Oi."

"Yahaba? I thought you normally answered on the second ring."

"Ah—"

"Never mind that. Have you gotten an invitation yet? To Oikawa-san's reunion party?" Watari groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not that I don't want to see everyone, but the timing's really inconvenient."

"…"

"Are you going? I haven't decided yet." He frowned at the paper. Oikawa hadn't even addressed each letter personally. He'd merely called everyone out on one sheet and photocopied it; that much was obvious. "Iwa-chan, don't even think of not coming!" and "Makki, **NO FIRECRACKERS** " and "Kunimi-chan, _get ready to smile for pictures_ ~" and "Kyouken, there will be fried chicken." and "Mattsun, bring cake from your workplace" were written in random places all over the page, and everyone got called out. Watari's read "Watacchi! You and Shigeru-kun are on Kyouken duty!"

"…meh," Yahaba commented.

Yahaba could sometimes be annoyingly lazy, particularly when his significant other was around. "Hanamaki-san's with you, isn't he?"

"No."

"Nice try." Seijou's former libero shrugged. "But, Yahaba…I don't know what I'm going to do."

Silence.

"About Matsukawa-san," Watari prompted.

"Ah. Right."

Watari ran a hand over his head, back and forth, noting offhandedly that he needed a haircut. "…do you think he's still single?"

An odd pause. "Not sure."

"Yeah. Go figure." The libero sank into the seat at the table, his head thudding softly on the top, his heart sinking along with his body. "I'm an idiot, aren't I? For still thinking he's cool after all this time? For not forgetting his smile or laugh? For still having a schoolgirl crush on him?"

Again, silence.

"Yahaba?"

More silence.

"Yahaba, normally I let Kyoutani call you on your crap, but you're being a crappy friend right now."

Yet more silence.

Watari had to look at his phone to make sure the call hadn't been dropped or that he hadn't accidentally disconnected his friend. But what was on his screen was not the number or name he was expecting. He suddenly felt as if he'd had his drawers pulled down in front of the whole country. " _OH MY GOD. SORRY. WRONG NUMBER_ ," he yelped.

Matsukawa chuckled on the other end of the line. "No harm, no foul, Watari. And, uh…I'll see you at the reunion."

Watari could hear his senpai trying to withhold his laughter to save some last bit of Watari's dignity.

"Oh, and I'm definitely single, by the way." _**Click**_.

The libero stared at his cell phone. …light at the end of the tunnel, maybe?

\- ^-^3

 **Yeah, this one's getting a sequel. XD Go to ch5 for the reunion.**

 **-mew! B)**


	3. kenhina

**Nice Receive**

A Haikyuu! fic collection

by mew-tsubaki

\- ^-^3

prompt: ask meme request for palmtreeexpress (this post on my tumblr: 135091832963/ combining-the-two-drabbles-70-67-and-82-can)

pairing: Kenma/Hinata

\- ^-^3

 _"67%_ _"_ & _"_ _Can You Hear Me?"_

The clock on his phone reads 22:54. He really should be asleep by now, but unsurprisingly he's wired, awake. It doesn't happen every night, just every now and then, but when it does, Kenma knows it's worse to try forcing sleep to come. So he unlocks his phone and brings up his browser. He's not sure he has the energy to play a game right now, but a little harmless browsing should do the trick.

No sooner does he arrive at one of the blogs he frequents than does his phone vibrate with the announcement of a text. At this time of night? It can only be one of two people and, even to that extent, Kenma is certain he knows which of the two, and his pulse takes up a brisk pace.

It's Shouyou.

 _-Kenma! U up?_

Kenma smiles to himself and types out a quick confirmation:

 _-yes. cant sleep?_

 _-nOpe! same with u?_

 _-yes._

While Kenma almost chuckles at Shouyou's typos and iffy spelling, he pauses when he realizes the delay before the redhead's next message. How unusual. Normally Shouyou's texts come quick as lightning—quick as Shouyou himself on the court.

 _-can I cAll u?_

Really? At this time of night? Granted, Kenma's glad his friend didn't call without asking—Kenma's ringer is still on, and it would _not_ be fun, waking up his parents that way. So Kenma tells Shouyou yes after he mutes his phone. A second later, his phone's screen lights up and tells him three things: one, his battery's at 67%; two, the time is now 22:56; and three, Hinata Shouyou is calling. Kenma slides his thumb across the screen to answer.

"Hi!" Shouyou says, softly but still full of his characteristic vibrancy. "Kenma?"

"…I'm here," Kenma answers, the ends of his lips curving upwards.

"Sorry for calling so late. I don't usually want to, but tonight—agh, tonight felt different. So I felt like changing things up."

The blond's pulse slows to a content rhythm as the familiar voice tickles his ear. "Did you forget to tell me something about your day?" Kenma prompts.

"My day? Oh, no, I don't think so. I told you about Kageyama almost choking on his milk box during lunch after Tsukishima smart-mouthed him…and Suga-san and Ennoshita-san holding Daichi-san back when Tanaka-san and Noya-san got a little too energetic during practice… Oh! Did I tell you? I did better on my recent English quiz than the last one!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! I managed to get a 41 instead of a 29!"

Shouyou's tone is so proud that Kenma can't help but be proud of him, too. He likes that about Shouyou—about the effect he has on Kenma, and how he can lift his spirits even when Kenma doesn't realize his spirits need lifting. He could fall asleep to Shouyou's chatter every night, if he's being honest. Shouyou is not something necessary for Kenma to live, but his existence is something important for the cat. A reason, perhaps, to try to wake up every day with a potential smile (even if it's stowed away just for this one person to see).

"Kenma?"

Oops. Kenma's been lost in his thoughts. What did Shouyou say?

"Kenma, can you hear me?" Shouyou's voice is a whisper. Something about how it hitches makes Kenma keep quiet just for a moment longer, to see if tonight is different in more ways than one.

And Shouyou doesn't disappoint.

"Kenma. I love that I know you."

The cat can hear the crow grin into the other end of the line.

"I really love you, you know that?" Certainly, the grin must grow wider, and it's so wide that Kenma has to bury his face in his pillow. Shouyou and Kuroo tell him such embarrassing things, sometimes.

But Kenma can't play forever. He clears his throat and comes back on the line. "…sorry, Shouyou. Did you say something?"

"Just thanks for letting me call. I think I can sleep now. Hang up first?"

"Or stay on until one of us goes to sleep." Really. Kenma knows better. Especially with a phone that's at 60%—no, 59% now.

Kenma can hear the grin in the redhead's voice once again. "Goodnight, Kenma."

"Goodnight, Shouyou," the blond says back. But he says it, too, with a smile in his voice, a smile on his lips—a smile Shouyou put there.

\- ^-^3

 **Drawing Kenhina or writing them…not sure which gives me more feels. XD (Visit my art tag on my tumblr, if you like.)**

 **-mew! ;]**


	4. konoaka

**Nice Receive**

A Haikyuu! fic collection

by mew-tsubaki

\- ^-^3

prompt: a quick fic for missmugiwara (this post on my tumblr: 130298911778/oyasumi)

pairing: Konoha/Akaashi

\- ^-^3

"Oyasumi"

It's after the first night of "extra practice" in which Bokuto and Kuroo shanghaied Karasuno's Tsukishima and Hinata under the premise of being good senpai and helping the first years to learn a thing or two, bringing Haiba along for the ride. Granted, Akaashi doesn't seem to regret being around Bokuto and Kuroo if only to keep them from being too strange around the freshman, so if Akaashi's not unhappy, then Konoha can't really feel unhappy in this situation…or so he thought.

"Hey. Akaashi."

Nothing from his left.

"Akaashi." Konoha sticks his left foot out from under his blanket and nudges Akaashi's futon. "Akaashi."

"Konoha, shut up," Komi calls from two futons to his right. Beside him, Sarukui sleeps through everything. The Fukurodani room resumes its previous silence.

Still, Konoha would be lying if he said he wasn't annoyed. But he doesn't want to incur the wrath of Komi, because short people have a lot of anger in spite of their size (just look at Nekoma's Yaku), so Konoha turns his head in Akaashi's direction. His blond hair looks like charcoal in the dark and he blows at the pieces hanging in front of his eyes like drying laundry. Sometimes he thinks he should cut it (the better to look at Akaashi with, after all), but he's too fickle to ever make such a decision. At least he decides to clear his throat subtly, and he pokes Akaashi's futon with his toe again.

There's a quiet sigh and, even in the dark, Konoha knows those dark eyes are on him… Being stared at by Akaashi in the dark is like understanding black holes in space—even if everything's black, Konoha knows there's a darker shade of black out there, and his eyes are drawn to it. His concentration breaks when Akaashi breathes, quite calmly, "Yes, Konoha-san?"

Really, now… It should be illegal for Akaashi to speak. The guy has no clue about the effect of his voice on other people. It makes Konoha feel fluttery every time, and he doesn't blame Bokuto for swooning at the kid's tone every now and then, too. But… Damn, for Konoha, _it just does things to him_. He manages to clear his throat and edge a little closer to the second year, though. "Missed you during rec time earlier."

"I was in the spare gym," Akaashi reminds him, but he doesn't do so impolitely, and he isn't really annoyed. Akaashi has immense patience—frankly, that's partly why he's their starting setter and a regular, because he can put up with Bokuto's crap. Sometimes, though, Konoha wished that Akaashi would demonstrate some real impatience.

"I know… But we were playing cards earlier, me and Komi and Sarukui and Washio. Onaga and the others were looking on since we were in teams. It was fun. Fun that wasn't volleyball." He stops himself there, because he doesn't want to utter the next thought in his hormone-addled brain and come out sounding whiny.

"Hmm." Akaashi shifts in his futon a smidge, and it takes Konoha a second to realize that Akaashi, surprisingly, has moved closer to him. "And?" the setter prompts.

Damn Akaashi, always seeming like the older one. But, Konoha figures, he guess he likes that about Akaashi. That Akaashi can take the lead. That he is honest and patient—almost easygoing with those closest to him. That he is rare to show the delight and excitement and lewdness on his face which come so quick to Konoha's. "Damn you, Akaashi," the blond thinks aloud, and, even though there's no sound, he knows Akaashi's silently laughing, judging by how his blanket moves. His shoulders are shaking.

Then Akaashi has Konoha's hand in his, and he begins tracing figures on the older boy's palm. It takes Konoha a second to realize he's writing on his hand: _Did you miss me?_

"Of course," Konoha grumbles.

 _Did you want to play with me?_

Konoha almost laughs at that, and he can sense that Akaashi was actually cracking a joke. "In more ways than one."

 _Do you also wish for a private room?_

Well, of course. Konoha asked Akaashi out before the start of this school year, and they've had a few happy months already, but sometimes it seems as though they never have any real time to themselves— "Wait." Konoha blinks and forgets to control his volume. "'Also'?!" he echoes, his tired brain catching up to Akaashi's words.

"For fuck's sake, go the HELL TO SLEEP!" Komi bitches, and the libero climbs over Sarukui to smack Konoha in the head with his pillow.

Konoha yelps, but Komi is satisfied when thirty seconds of silence pass. That, or Konoha owes Sarukui, who just as likely grabbed Komi around the waist and tucked him under his own covers like a kid with a stuffed animal. Once more, things are peaceful in the owls' nest.

A warmth touches Konoha's cheek, and he lifts his head a little at Akaashi's breath on his skin. A kind yet amused smile is kissed into his lips, and one hand remains with Konoha's, while the other finds its way to the small of Konoha's back, pulling the older boy closer. _Goodnight_ , Akaashi spells on Konoha's hand.

With his head on Akaashi's shoulder, yeah, Konoha agrees, he thinks he could get used to sleeping this way.

(But then that other hand teases him and dips past his waistband, causing Konoha to yelp again, Komi to wake with hellfire in his eyes, Sarukui to tut-tut at Konoha, and Fukurodani in general to realize this night is a loss when it comes to sleep.

Still, Konoha thinks before Komi kills him, at least Akaashi's not unhappy, that sly fox.)

\- ^-^3

 **Though Akaboku/Bokuaka is my #1 for Akaashi, Konoha is super cute and so it Konoaka/Akakono. X3 *plus, sarukomi, yay***

 **-mew! :D**


	5. matsuwata (sequel to ch2)

**Nice Receive**

A Haikyuu! fic collection

by mew-tsubaki

\- ^-^3

prompt: the sequel to the drabble which is ch2 of this collection; done for me & for yurika-schiffer XD

pairing: Watari/Matsukawa (with a side of Hanayaha)

\- ^-^3

The train ride out was long. Too long for Watari's taste, but it couldn't be helped. He lived an hour away from Yahaba and Hanamaki by car, and the train cut those sixty minutes down to forty-five, not to mention that he didn't even have a car of his own, though he still carried a license in his wallet that had been used two, three times, tops. Regardless, he used his forty-five minutes of alone time to numb himself just a smidge, because he knew what would await him as soon as he climbed into the back of Yahaba's sedan.

And yet, his apprehension melted away when he spotted the blue-gray vehicle outside the station. Yahaba waved from the driver's seat, and a lazy arm sprung up in the back, telling Watari that Hanamaki was reclined in the passenger seat. The older man sat up, at least, when Watari slipped in behind Yahaba and buckled up as Yahaba pulled away.

"Time for the reunion from hell," Yahaba griped as he merged into the left lane. He glanced in the rearview mirror. His brow was furrowed. "Not that it's not great to see you, Watari—but are you sure you want to subject yourself to this? I'm willing to drop you somewhere instead. We won't stay long then, and we'll grab you on the way back and you can crash with us and go home tomorrow." He nudged Hanamaki.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure, sure," their senior said. He gave Watari a thumb's up. "We've got your ass covered, whether you want to face Matsukawa or not."

Just hearing the name of his crush simultaneously made Watari groan and redden. He held his head in his hands. "I can't believe I was such an idiot…"

"Everyone's day comes eventually," Hanamaki remarked unhelpfully.

Watari wished he could agree, but, to be honest, he'd always taken some pride in knowing that he was the least likely of all of them to do anything stupid. Oikawa did ridiculous things all the time, as did Hanamaki. Matsukawa often joined in, and Yuda had been known to be swayed by them, as well. Iwaizumi's calm often flew out the window when Oikawa was involved, and Shido and Sawauchi goofed around about as much as Yahaba and Kindaichi did. Kyoutani and Kunimi even had their own brand of stupidity, too, but they were harder to discern. And then there was Watari, who—so far—had done one stupid thing in his entire life. It just so happened that it had been the stupidest thing of all to do.

Though it had occurred a month ago when Oikawa's reunion invite had arrived, the incident was fresh in Watari's mind. He thought he'd called his best friend, Yahaba, to complain about the invite and weigh the pros and cons of going, reminding an oddly silent Yahaba of his longtime crush on Matsukawa and wondering certain incriminating things aloud, like why he was still infatuated with the dark-haired middle blocker and if Matsukawa were still single.

His words had turned damning, however, when "Yahaba" had remained quiet and Watari checked to make sure the call hadn't been dropped—and he'd found that he'd dialed Matsukawa instead.

Watari groaned again in the backseat as the embarrassment welled anew within him. He thought he'd been lucky, for two reasons—Matsukawa had brushed it off as nothing, and he'd told Watari that yes, he was "definitely single." But Watari had done his best the past four weeks not to let that get his hopes up. Matsukawa could've been trying to be nice—why wouldn't he, to his former kouhai?—or he might've been teasing Watari gently.

"Maybe this is a huge mistake…," he mumbled as Yahaba pulled onto the highway. "I really was an idiot…"

Yahaba laughed gently, no doubt trying to avoid hurting his friend's feelings. Hanamaki turned around in his seat and patted Watari's shoulder. "Oh, hush, Watari. People do stupid things all the time."

Yahaba rolled his eyes. " _You_ do stupid things all the time, Takahiro-san."

Hanamaki grinned. "But, seriously, Watari. It's no big deal. Besides, your crush was obvious, kinda…"

Watari snapped his head up. "What do you mean, 'obvious'?"

Hanamaki pointed to his eyes. "You've got doe eyes, y'know, Watari."

The libero groaned again as Hanamaki faced forward once more, and Watari sank into the backseat as the couple chuckled together, trying to ease the atmosphere for the next hour and a half.

\- ^-^3

Watari woke groggily as he sensed the car slow to a crawl for the speed demon Yahaba was, and he ran a hand over his face when he recognized the road they were on. He blinked the sleep dust from his eyes. He'd forgotten the venue Oikawa had chosen for the evening.

Aoba Johsai High School looked the same as ever. It hadn't aged, nothing had been renovated, and the Moon shed beautiful light on the collection of buildings on this night in early summer. Some of the light, however, was artificial, as it came from inside the volleyball gym. A wave of nostalgia made Watari's chest ache for a second. Then he remembered his circumstances and composed himself. Whatever happened tonight, he was going to have fun with his friends…with his family. And if the shit hit the fan, then he knew he could rely on Yahaba and Hanamaki (really, Yahaba) to bail him out.

Yahaba parked between a black sedan and a business van, which had "SHIMADA MART" spelled on either side and on the back window. There were two other cars, as well, one of which had glow-in-the-dark stars on the rear bumper. No doubt about who owned that one.

Watari got out at the same time as Hanamaki, and Yahaba checked things before getting out and locking up. He pocketed the keys as he fell into step with them. "Hope the nap helped," he commented.

Watari frowned as kept his eyes on the ground ahead of him. "As much as it could, I guess."

He could feel the couple exchange a look over his head, but neither said anything. They didn't have the chance, either, as Oikawa spied them and came rushing out of the gym. "Makki! Watacchi! Shigeru-kun!" He beamed triumphantly. "Finally! The gang's all here!" he called over his shoulder.

They looked past him to the entrance to the gym. Iwaizumi waved with a grilled corn hanging from his mouth. Yuda waved with both arms before bounding over to them. Behind them, in the gym, Kindaichi and Kunimi were playing a two-on-two set against Matsukawa and Sawauchi. Meanwhile, outside, Shido was tending to a grill and the rest of the night's food, and Kyoutani was lingering on the edges, looking like a dog ready to catch any scraps that fell from the table.

"I've missed you guys!" Yuda wailed, and he almost managed to catch the three of them in one big hug despite his small stature. He pulled back after and smiled.

"Yuda, is it possible you have even more freckles than before?" Hanamaki teased, ruffling his hair.

Yuda didn't swat him away. "Ahh, maybe." He rubbed the back of his neck, and Watari and Yahaba noticed right away before Oikawa burst, "Can you believe?! Yudacchi got married first!"

They congratulated him, but Iwaizumi came over then, lightly _**boffing**_ Oikawa on the back of the head. "Yuda, if you don't stop him now, he's going to run through everyone's love lives and we'll be here 'til morning."

"I don't mind, Hajime." They wandered over to the food, and Yuda stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked the most relaxed Watari had ever seen him. "And Tooru can't do that if he expects to eat at all."

"I'll just talk with my mouth full," Oikawa declared, causing Iwaizumi to smack him in the head this time.

Hanamaki went inside the gym, and Yahaba grabbed sodas for him and Watari. "See?" the setter asked over the edge of his can of soda when he returned to Watari's side. "It'll be okay. Shido-san's cooking, the other senpai are preoccupied, and, if we need a distraction, I can always pick a fight with Kyoutani for you." The glint in his eyes told Watari that Yahaba almost wanted the excuse to rile up their other ace.

Watari tried not to laugh and failed. "You don't need to do that, Yahaba."

A flash went off in front of them, momentarily blinding the duo, but Oikawa's face came into focus four seconds later. He grinned. "Ahh, Watacchi's angelic smile~! And Shigeru-kun's genuine smile~! I captured both~!" He turned and snapped candid shots of Kyoutani and Yuda, as well, before reentering the gym and boasting to Hanamaki about what was on his SD card. The next thing the Seijou players knew, Hanamaki was chasing Oikawa around while Oikawa told him he'd sell Yahaba's picture to him.

Yahaba held his head, shaking it and putting his soda down. "Shido-san…please tell me you've got beer…"

Shido raised his thick eyebrows. "Nope. Well, only the non-alcoholic kind. I knew I wouldn't be the only one driving here."

"Fine, fine…that'll do…"

Watari chuckled at the sight, but he didn't want anything else, so he timidly wandered over to the gym doors. He peeked inside.

Hanamaki coughed up a five-hundred-yen coin and made Oikawa swear in front of the others that only Hanamaki would get Yahaba's picture. Sawauchi and Matsukawa laughed, and then Kindaichi was roped in to helping Oikawa get Kunimi to smile for the camera. They tried tickling him to no avail except getting themselves slapped and punched, respectively, so Oikawa had to settle for passing Kindaichi his camera while he pushed up the ends of Kunimi's mouth. Kunimi swore to spend the rest of the evening doing spiking practice, and he told everyone to mind their heads when he did so. Yet his eyes were narrowed at Oikawa and Kindaichi.

"You going to join in?"

Watari almost dropped his drink when Matsukawa spooked him. "Uh, I—um, well—"

Matsukawa grinned as though he was about to snicker. "Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you." He grabbed the collar of his pale green t-shirt and swiped at the sweat on his chin. "Didn't mean to play multiple sets, either, but Sawauchi and Kindaichi wouldn't drop it, and the others were occupied or not interested, so that left me." He shrugged. "But I don't mind."

Watari nodded, trying to regain his calm. "I guess it figures, though," he began, "knowing Oikawa-san and coming here." He glanced at Shido and the grill. " _That_ was a good plan, though."

The middle blocker nodded and stepped outside onto the dirt path with Watari. With the light behind him, casting his face in shadows, it made it easier for Watari to stare at him without worrying about getting nervous. "Yeah. Shido commuted to a nearby college from home, picking up part-time work at Shimada Mart to help pay for his education."

"That's the place…"

"The convenience store near Karasuno," Matsukawa finished with a nod. "From what Shido said, it took a bit of convincing for the store owner's son to hire him, knowing Shido's one of ours, but Shido's a hard worker. It worked out in the end, for tonight." He jabbed a thumb at the vehicles behind them. "You saw the van, right? Shido's boss let him borrow that and the grill for the party.

"Ah." Watari nodded again, dumbly, and wished he knew what to say. Then he remembered the things Oikawa had written to everyone on the very impersonal, photocopied invitation. "I take it Shido-san's grilling chicken as well as corn?" That had been Oikawa's bribe for Kyoutani.

Though it was hard to see, Matsukawa smiled—Watari sensed it rather than saw it. "Yup. I can smell it now."

Watari did, too. "And you brought cake?"

This time, the taller man nodded, and he walked over to the black sedan. Watari followed him since he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Matsukawa unlocked his car and pulled out two boxes from the backseat, each with a large cake inside, placing them on the roof as he closed the door. "I was so used to my parents' bakery that, when I went off to university, getting a similar job only made sense." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair then, and his shoulders sagged slightly. "I've been thinking about moving back home, though, since the pay's turned to crap."

Something in Watari twinged, hearing that. Back home? Watari already lived about three hours away from his hometown and so rarely visited; he'd only been back for a few holidays and had only seen his parents those times. But, if Matsukawa moved back here, then… No. Watari frowned. He didn't need to get his hopes up. If anything, this was even better. With more distance between them, surely his crush would go away for good. He could find a girlfriend as Sawauchi and Kindaichi had done. He might even get married someday, like Yuda.

His eyes wandered to Yahaba, who was laughing at something Kyoutani had done. Hanamaki approached his boyfriend then, and they laced their fingers together without anyone noticing. At least, unless they were paying attention.

Watari envied them. He could find someone like that, too. Couldn't he?

"Food's ready!" Shido bellowed before Watari could respond finally to Matsukawa. His beckon drew the others from the gym, and everyone gathered around the grill, passing plates around and piling them high with the smorgasbord Shido had packed and for which Oikawa had paid (hey, that was the cost of hosting the party).

Despite the depressing moment, the party was fun. They ate their fill, Kindaichi spilled his Pocari Sweat all over himself after Kunimi "accidentally" bumped into him, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi arm-wrestled for the last beef skewer (for the first, and probably last time, Hanamaki won), and Sawauchi and Yuda pretended to get drunk from the non-alcoholic beer as they launched into the motivational chant for Seijou.

When Oikawa joined Sawauchi and Yuda, Iwaizumi growled, "Remind me again, Yuda, why any woman would find this display attractive."

The trio only sang louder.

Matsukawa laughed from between Hanamaki and Watari, Hanamaki's laugh a bark and Watari's laugh polite. He shook his head. "The better question, Iwaizumi, is why any woman would find us attractive to begin with. No offense, Yuda, but women require a lot of fucking work."

Yuda waved dismissively at him while Oikawa and Kyoutani glared at Matsukawa, as they had sisters and were known to dote on them. "No, no, Issei! It turns out _I'm_ the one who requires a lot of work. But Fuu-chan loves me anyway!" he hollered, but his babble…

"Shido, are you _sure_ there wasn't any alcoholic beer mixed in by accident?" Sawauchi asked warily as he found Yuda bawling and hanging from his neck now.

"I swear!" Shido glanced suspiciously at the cooler he'd brought. "I think."

Sawauchi hauled Yuda away to clean him up, and Shido enlisted Kindaichi's help in cooking off the remaining foodstuffs. Hanamaki goaded Oikawa into a fresh two-on-two match, claiming couple versus couple as he dragged Yahaba and Iwaizumi into the game, and the foursome stalked back into the gym with Iwaizumi pulling up the rear and correcting Hanamaki that he'd never be a couple with Oikawa. Of course, Oikawa pouted and said they were the old married couple on the team and Hanamaki agreed with him. That left Yahaba snorting and rolling his eyes by the net as Iwaizumi strangled the two annoyances.

Watari glanced at the sky. The Moon was almost directly overhead now, but it was hard to see the stars with the lights from the gym and Shido's lanterns by the grill.

"I…meant what I said, you know."

He jolted again. "Matsukawa-san…! Please stop doing that."

Matsukawa smirked, which Watari unfortunately had full view of with the gym entrance illuminating their faces.

It was a little distracting, the libero thought.

"Stop being fun to scare, then."

Watari exhaled. "You didn't really scare me," he corrected, using the excuse of tossing his trash to get away.

But Matsukawa was right behind him. "I didn't?"

"No."

"Surprise, then."

Watari pursed his lips. "…yeah."

"Like that time when you called me instead of Yahaba."

Damn. So far, Watari had thought he'd escape the night without a single mention of the incident, aside from when he'd bemoaned it on the ride over. Instead of responding to that, Watari focused on what Matsukawa had just said. "You meant what you said?"

"About women." Matsukawa shrugged. "I'm no misogynist. But I've dated enough girls to know they can be a handful."

"Anyone can be a handful," Watari pointed out. A perfectly-timed yelp from Oikawa broke through the night.

Matsukawa cocked his head to the side as he and Watari wandered a bit out of earshot of the others. "True. What I'm trying to say is…"

Watari gave him a confused look.

"When you called me by accident and confessed by accident…I was happy."

Watari's expression didn't change.

But now Matsukawa was…bashful? He ran his hand over the back of his head and forward, mussing his black locks. "My cute kouhai, confessing to me? How could I _not_ be happy?"

"But—" Watari blinked. Realization hit. "Oh. …Hanamaki-san said my crush was obvious."

Matsukawa smiled, only a hint of sympathy (pity?) in his eyes. "I'm glad you confessed. I can't imagine holding that in for…" He paused and licked his lips before he continued. "You've really held a candle for me all these years?"

The libero nodded sullenly, dropping his eyes to the ground. There was no way this night could get any worse. It was bad enough he'd confessed to his senpai. Now his senpai was congratulating him for being "courageous" in doing so? Frankly, he wanted to dig a hole for himself. Or hide in Shido's grill. With the flames still going.

"Thank god for that call."

Watari forced his gaze up. "What?"

But Matsukawa was laughing nervously and smiling. "It's just… I _did_ think you were cute, back in high school. But it's so easy to push people out of your mind when you graduate. Then you meet other people and try falling in love, and the people you knew when you were a teenager do the same. Acting on your impulses only works out for a few, I think," he added, and he glanced to where Hanamaki could be seen around the doorjamb on the court.

"You're telling me…you liked me back then, too?" Shit. No matter how hard he tried to quash them, Watari's hopes soared.

"No. I found you attractive back then. Your work ethic is admirable and something I've never been able to achieve. And you're physically appealing, too. You've got nice eyes, Watari." He stared into Watari's eyes then.

Hanamaki's comment about Watari having "doe eyes" floated to the forefront of the libero's mind. He blushed.

"So I meant what I said about women and I meant what I said when we spoke on the phone. I'm single," Matsukawa summarized, though his statement sounded more like a question, like an _opening_.

Watari's mind reeled. This was quite a lot to process. He let his eyes fall to the ground once more, his view threading through the eyelets on his sneakers as he traced the path of his shoelaces. Eventually he moved his line of sight to Matsukawa's shoes, and he slowly dragged his eyes up those longs legs, darting over the torso, and returning to that face. He furrowed his brow. "But…"

Matsukawa sighed and rolled his eyes just a bit. "No 'buts,' Watari. I'm _bi_."

Oh. Well, that answered some of his other questions.

Matsukawa raised his large eyebrows.

Watari fidgeted. So it sounded as though Matsukawa was willing to give him a chance. That was nice…but would it be all right? Would it be enough for Watari? Seeing Matsukawa in person had fanned the flames…and Watari knew. He knew it. It really wasn't just a crush on the middle blocker. He only hoped that Matsukawa knew what he was getting into by implying they try dating.

"Matsukawa! Bring the cake!" Shido called, ripping their attention away from each other and back to their former teammates, who'd emptied onto the pseudo lawn.

Matsukawa sighed.

"What? Kunimi looks ready to faint if we don't get some sugar into him!"

The dark-haired man flipped him off and grunted uncharacteristically before he turned to stomp off to his car.

Curious about the shift in body language, Watari trotted after him to help.

Matsukawa reached for the boxes on the roof, but he stopped and rested his hands against the window instead, leaning against his car. He turned to look at Watari. "You're going back with Hanamaki and Yahaba, right?"

"Well, yes…"

"And the party's wrapping up." But that wasn't directed at Watari. It sounded more like Matsukawa thinking aloud, especially when he cursed under his breath. He focused his usually mirthful eyes on the shaven-haired man, and his eyes were serious. "I don't blame you if you don't believe me."

Watari didn't know what to say, so he nodded.

"But I _would_ like to give us a shot."

He nodded again.

"And I'd be lying if I said I haven't been running scenarios in my head since your call," Matsukawa continued. He motioned to his head with his finger moving in a circle.

Watari wondered if he really meant that the scenarios had been driving him crazy.

"So…to help convince you that I'm sincere, and probably to answer something for both of us—can I try something?"

Well, hell. What did Matsukawa mean to do? But even with the butterflies in his stomach, Watari was too curious and too excited to delay him or even deny him. So Watari nodded a third time, dropping his eyes anxiously to the large wrinkle running down the front of Matsukawa's t-shirt.

"All right, then." Matsukawa straightened up and reached for Watari with his right hand. He ran a hand down Watari's left arm until he clasped his fingers around Watari's wrist and pulled him towards him. Closer now, with less than two inches between them, Matsukawa stopped leaning against the car altogether, drawing up to his full height in front of the smaller man. He released Watari's wrist and timidly placed his hands on Watari's waist.

Watari, with no idea what to do and no place to put his hands, ultimately rested his palms lightly on Matsukawa's chest. And he prayed that the others would forget about the cake.

Matsukawa hummed lowly in the back of his throat and moved his right hand on Watari's hip, moving it around to the small of Watari's back. The contact required them to be pressed closer together, and his voice was thick when he said, "Just one thing. And you can hit me or have Iwaizumi hit me if you hate it."

The libero nodded against Matsukawa's chest.

Very carefully and very subtly (perhaps if someone popped out at them), Matsukawa's fingers played a rhythm on the small of Watari's back. But the rhythm had a purpose—the motions let Matsukawa lift the hem of Watari's gray t-shirt until the pads of his fingers could touch Watari's skin.

The touch's effect was instantaneous. Watari never could have dreamt of this, and the shock of it made him clutch the fabric of Matsukawa's shirt in his hands. It also made him hyperaware of the growing tightness in his jeans. Oh, fuck.

Matsukawa coughed, trying to cover for the pleased lilt in his voice as he pressed Watari flush against him. "And that confirms that."

Watari almost asked him to elaborate when he felt something that did not belong to him press against his thigh. "Oh" was all he managed.

"Do you mind…?" Matsukawa asked, his voice tilting Watari's chin up.

"No," Watari breathed. But his heart pounded in his chest, and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears as Matsukawa leaned his face down.

 _ **Crackle. Sizzle, sizzle.**_

Something ignited behind them, putting stars in their eyes. Watari tried to pull away from Matsukawa, but Matsukawa held tight to him, even though they clearly had an audience.

Hanamaki waved the firework around in a dizzying motion. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who brought fireworks," he quipped with a snicker. Yahaba was running towards him, looking apologetic and furious at the same time.

"Be a cock-block some other time," Matsukawa griped at his friend as Yahaba pulled him away. He turned back to Watari, looking much more flustered than his easy voice let on. "So. Where—"

 _ **Pop.**_

 _ **Pop, pop, pop.**_

 _ **POP! POP!**_

"FUCK! MAKKI, WHAT DID I SAY ON THE INVITATION?! _NO FIRECRACKERS_!"

Watari couldn't help it. He laughed, and he rested his forehead against Matsukawa's as the taller man bent down again. Yeah. Hanamaki could interrupt some other time…because there _were_ going to be other times. Watari could feel it, just as he could feel Matsukawa's breath on his lips—

"What the…?! HEY! YOU LOT OVER THERE! THIS IS A SCHOOL, NOT A PARTY GROUND! … Is that YOU, OIKAWA?!"

"Shit, Mizoguchi! EVERYONE, SCATTER!"

…and so ended the first-ever Seijou reunion.

\- ^-^3

 **I have no title for this because it is a sea of fun and feels. Hanayaha fun, Matsuwata feels, Seijou fun and feels (angsty Kinkuni feels, but that's a story for another time)… I actually kinda have plans for a Hanayaha set after this, but oh boy. That one's gonna be… X_X Anywho, I also loved the chance to include the Seijou senior trio—Yuda, Shido, and Sawauchi—because they're super cute. :D I bet Matsukawa's not going to be moving home anytime soon now…**

 **-mew! ;]**


	6. hanayaha (unrelated to ch1)

**Nice Receive**

A Haikyuu! fic collection

by mew-tsubaki

\- ^-^3

prompt: me just imagining an historical romance AU for these two (this post on my tumblr: 140286539298/okay-but-imagine-a-hanayaha-historical-romance)

pairing: Hanamaki/Yahaba

\- ^-^3

Takahiro no sooner arrives home, his mother reminding him to change out of his uniform right away, than does he look behind him, to the street, doing a double-take when he spies the back of someone's head. His heart speeds up and he twists around to dash off, sneezing and taking the coat his mother offers him despite its housewife-ish style, and then he's off, sprinting then jogging then walking and trying to catch his breath as he falls into step (really, a brisk pace) behind the boy he's been spying in their neighborhood this past month. "Oh, is your school day over, too?"

The other boy turns, his hair looking impossibly soft, and Takahiro's glad they don't go to the same school. The military school's uniform would look terrible on him. No, the other boy definitely looks better in his kimono and hakama, though Takahiro likes the Western touch with the turtleneck. It suits the boy. "Come again?" the other boy says, drawing Takahiro from his thoughts.

"Oh. I, uh… I see you a lot around here," Takahiro babbles.

"It's because I discovered the shortcut home through this village," the boy replies. He has his books held tightly to his chest, and he looks as though he's holding on to them for dear life. He sighs.

"Is something the matter?" Takahiro asks, and he decides he likes the boy's frown as much as he likes his smile as well as his passive face. Truly, he likes this boy's looks.

"It's nothing. I…" He clears his throat and looks at Takahiro. "Never mind. I shouldn't unload on a stranger," he remarks with a sad smile.

Takahiro, before thinking, blurts, "I'm Hanamaki Takahiro. There. Now we're not strangers anymore."

"Yahaba Shigeru," the other boy says with a hint of a laugh in his tone.

But Takahiro knows. He knows of Yahaba, because he knows of his father. Everyone knows of the famous koto player who is one of the emperor's two favorite musicians. And he has no doubts that Yahaba the son is destined to follow in Yahaba the father's footsteps, whether he likes it or not. Takahiro's the same way, bound to become a naval officer like his father and his father before him.

So he knows, but he pushes everything he knows of the Yahaba clan out of his mind, because it's not the music that interests him or the fact that they're well-off (better than Takahiro's family, at least) or that the only other school in the vicinity is that hoity-toity private one run by some foreigner from Europe and Yahaba the son must be pretty damned smart to go there.

No.

Takahiro pushes all of that out of his mind, because he's been love-struck for a month, and he, plainly and simply, wants to get to know Shigeru.

\- ^-^3

 **I think I was thinking Meiji Era…? But idk. I kinda want to continue this. XD Ah, you should check out the post for the art that goes with this. :3**

 **-mew! ;]**


	7. ennotana

**Nice Receive**

A Haikyuu! fic collection

by mew-tsubaki

\- ^-^3

prompt: ask meme request for anon (this post on my tumblr: 143593372043/ ennotana-5)

pairing: Ennoshita/Tanaka

\- ^-^3

 _"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"_

It's dumb, Ennoshita thinks. It's dumb and so unlike him and, honestly, it's a waste of energy. But, despite him trying to rationalize with himself, he can't help but feel a little irritated when Tanaka returns to his slacker ways.

"Practice is starting," Ennoshita reminds him as he interrupts his vice-captain and Kinoshita from joking while they stretch. He points to where the first years are getting poor advice about the rules for afternoon practice from "Hinata-senpai" and lets his tiredness show on his face. "You want to take care of that or should I?"

Tanaka peeks around him and shakes his head. "Nah, I've got this. Suga-san was our Kageyama-wrangler; I'm the Hinata one." He gives Ennoshita a bright, confident smile then and a thumb's up, and then he claps Ennoshita on the shoulder before scurrying after their decoy.

Ennoshita can feel Kinoshita's eyes on the back of his head, so he rolls his eyes before he faces one of his best friends. "…what?" he asks dryly.

"Nothing," Kinoshita chirps, and he whistles after. "You just seem as though you've got your panties in a bunch."

"Well, you hijacked my vice-captain. You have been all week. Tanaka and Nishinoya cause enough trouble together, but you've been joining them more often now that we're in our third year. Tanaka and I haven't gotten nearly as much done as we should've by now, preparing for the year." He twists his lips around and motions for Narita to come and collect the troublesome blond.

"So I've been hanging out with Tanaka more than you have is what you're saying," Kinoshita clarifies just as Narita comes within earshot.

Ennoshita pauses. Huh. He supposes that could be true. Tanaka's spent more time lately being silly with Kinoshita than studying or kicking back with him…

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Narita asks without being caught up on the topic.

Ennoshita opens his mouth to retort—but nothing comes out. It feels ten degrees hotter in the gym right then.

It's dumb. It's dumb and so unlike him and, honestly, it's a waste of energy—

 _—it's jealousy._

\- ^-^3

 **Ennotana randomness…**

 **-mew! -3-**


	8. kinonari (set after BoaF 5)

**Nice Receive**

A Haikyuu! fic collection

by mew-tsubaki

\- ^-^3

prompt: ask meme request for museicalteacup (this post on my tumblr: 143894432998/ okay-so-i-only-just-saw-that-you-were-doing-a)

pairing: Kinoshita/Narita, set in the _Birds of a Feather_ AU but **can be read on its own** ; set after Ennotana #5, jsyk (bonus Ennotana, of course! :3)

\- ^-^3

 _"Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."_

It was kind of unfair, Hisashi thought. He picked up his glass and twirled it in soft circles, the brassy liquid inside swirling like a vortex, attracting his eyes, giving him a focus, a central point on which to narrow his field of vision in order to try and block out his surroundings…and those around him.

But then one of those around him pulled him out of his head and back into the present.

"Kinoshita?" Ennoshita smiled broadly at him and sank onto the barstool to the blond's left. "What do you think?"

Hisashi sat up straight then, going along with his friend's desire to interact. "Hah? Ah, what?" Crap. He hadn't meant to space out so badly.

Ennoshita chuckled and loosened his tie. He always came to the bar right after work and never bothered going home first to change. "Tanaka and I were talking—"

Hisashi rolled his eyes. "You mean flirting."

"—and we were thinking of planning a weekend away, just the four of us," Ennoshita continued, nonplussed and accustomed already to Hisashi's pokes at him ever since Ennoshita and The Roost's bartender had become A Thing. A glass appeared on the counter—Ennoshita's usual, an Oddball Quick—and he sipped it while Tanaka got back to work at the other end of the bar, leaving the two old friends to talk plans.

"The four of us?" Hisashi paused and glanced around The Roost. His eyes followed Tanaka for a second before his gaze was caught by the arrival of Hinata and Kageyama, the noise in the once-quiet venue picking up on top of the light music in the background. It only got noisier when Hinata made a beeline for Tsukishima—to tease him about something, maybe?—and the two started bickering as Kageyama ordered supper and Yamaguchi let things play out.

"Well, yeah." Ennoshita's tone fell a bit, so Hisashi pulled his eyes back to his friend. "I know you and Narita and I try to keep our weekly dinner plans, but that's been kind of crazy, as of late, with the bar and everything that happened…"

At that, Hisashi's heart did a little thump, and his face melted some into a smile. He'd been waiting to hear something like that, since Ennoshita was right—their trio really _hadn't_ had enough time together with The Roost's renovations. "Sure," he replied automatically, feeling a bit more chipper.

Ennoshita snorted and gave him a dry look. "You want to agree so fast, without asking Narita first?"

The blond laughed. "Nah, we're good. I mean, Kazuhito's better at the finances, but I'm still the housewife in the relationship, so I take care of our schedules." He leaned against Ennoshita's right arm. "So we can make time for our Ennoshita~"

"Kinoshita, I don't _belong_ to you guys. And Tanaka's coming, too."

"Eh, details." He winked.

Ennoshita rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but if this is gonna happen, then tone down the flirting. Man, you sure you're not married already?" Hisashi added, turning back to his drink as Ennoshita spluttered.

" _Hey!_ I'm not—we're not—it's not _that_ bad," the brunet corrected him, but he didn't seem to believe his own words, judging by the red tinge of his cheeks and ears.

Hisashi rolled his eyes and was about to enjoy teasing his childhood friend some more, but then Nishinoya burst out of the kitchen, and the welcome distraction caused Ennoshita to get up from the counter for a moment. Hisashi, meanwhile, checked his watch. And his phone. Then he glanced at the stairs that led down into The Roost.

Still no sight of— Ah, no, wait. There was the echo of footsteps in the stairwell, and Kazuhito finally appeared. His eyes found Hisashi's immediately, and he smiled gently as he made his way over to his lover. "Hey. Sorry I'm late."

The blond pouted for 0.6 seconds and then released his frustration. "No, you're not late… I just got off work early, so I met up with Ennoshita on his way here."

Kazuhito took Ennoshita's empty seat, though he didn't pull it close. "Did you eat yet?"

Hisashi held up his drink.

The other man frowned. "'Sashi…you know better…" Kazuhito reached for him, as though to tousle the blond's hair. Instead, he touched Hisashi's cheek, briefly running his thumb along the cheekbone.

"You…!"

"What?" Kazuhito prompted, but he was grinning as he eyed the drink menu above the liquor shelf.

Hisashi leaned in closely, glaring at the shaven-haired man but not truly angry with him. "I can't believe… Just when I was teasing Ennoshita about the PDA…" He paused, deflated, and realized he hadn't meant to blurt that out.

"Been a little jealous of it?"

"…"

"Yeah, me, too."

Hisashi turned away from Kazuhito and sighed. "It's not that things have been bad at home…"

Kazuhito listened intently.

"And I think we manage everything fine. I know you love me, but…" He bit his lower lip.

Now Kazuhito _did_ lean towards him. "Hisashi?" He faced him, too, his eyes big and maybe…showing a little worry?

The blond smiled sadly and sneaked a peck on Kazuhito's nearer cheek. "It's nothing. It's just me being silly. I guess…I wouldn't mind showing affection more."

"In public as well as in private?" Kazuhito confirmed, his eyebrows raised slightly.

Hisashi nodded. "Just little affirmations that I chose you and you chose me." Shit. He hated how his voice hitched on the last part. And were his eyes itchy, maybe wet? Shit, shit, _shit_.

Kazuhito didn't smile, but he touched Hisashi's chin and turned him so that he could properly kiss his lips. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always." His eyes were serious, but—even then—Hisashi could still read the wealth of love in them.

Wealth of love.

For _him_.

Hisashi sobered up then and chuckled, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. He laughed for real then, no doubt causing some concern in the other man, but he didn't mind. He knew he and Kazuhito were on the same page. There was nothing to worry about…nothing to be jealous of…

"Oh, that reminds me. Ennoshita wants us to go on a trip with him and Tanaka for the weekend soon. And I said yes."

"Hisashi…! The trip I don't mind, but don't torment them mercilessly…!"

Hisashi laughed again, feeling immensely better. He figured he wouldn't torment them…so long as Kazuhito was there to distract him.

And, judging by the lusty look Kazuhito was giving him, Hisashi knew he wasn't the only one thinking exactly just that.

\- ^-^3

 **i…have no excuses. i love fluffy!kinonaris and know i need to write more of them in** _ **BoaF**_ **, but i just…GAH. And drabble? What drabble? *lol***

 **-mew! :')**


End file.
